Why Jill's his Favorite
by Jervis Tetch Madness
Summary: Albert Wesker and his pesky sunglasses start up rumors that arn't nessisarilly true, talk at work get some of his employs to try and rip off hismost prized accessory. Slenderman is also broght into the Equation of Conversation. {Warning, Humor is only seen when you close one eye, squint the other, and tilt your head to the left.} No Slash. Made purely for fun.


**Warning: Characters don't belong to me! No Slash, (Wtf!? **_**Jervis Tetch Madness**_** wrote something non-slash!? Is the world coming to an end?) {Yes I realize I need to work on my other story's, but **_**one shots**_** help inspire my idle mind c: Please.. Just work with me here.}**

In the S.T.A.R.S office department, the members were having one of their few office parties, which were held throughout the year, to help acquaint Rookies and newbies, along with getting the heavily busy members to readjust themselves with the workers who worked in a different field than their selves, for example, the field agents meet some of the medical team, medical to the office workers, and so on.

Jill Valentine, the more childish member of the S.T.A.R.S team, who got away with almost anything. Sat comfortably in her best guy-friends seat, behind his cleared off desk. Chris Redfield stole a chair from some nearby desk, Rebecca Chambers sat on the side of the desk by Jill, Forest Speyer leaned lazily against the cubical wall by Rebecca, and their Captain Albert Wesker sat leaned against the desk near Chris. The rest of the members were off socializing in their own social circles around the office here and there.

Talking mutually amongst each other, even getting there captain to give off one of his pure laughs, not his faked one, but a real, legitimist laugh, to escape his lips, even a smile now and again.

Jill sat down her drink, smiling one of her broad smiles at the members that sat around her. "I'm not so sure about you guys, but I believe he exists."

"That's bull shit, there is no way in hell that tall fucker is real." Forest cocked his brow, taking a sip of his own beverage. "I'd kill myself."

"That's deep." Rebecca joked, adjusting her seating position, looking back at him. "Why? Does he scare you?" Her voice teasing.

"No," He countered. "Some make believe creature doesn't scare me, "

"Oh really?" Chris finally spoke up. "With all the B. ? Hell, I'm surprised I haven't started checking under my bed for that shit," He sipped his drink. "A tall monster in a suit really doesn't seem so far-fetched."

"What do you think Al?" Jill asked, she was the only one who could get away with calling him Al, anyone else would be severely punished.

Wesker shrugged, crossing his rolled up sleeved arms, in front of his chest. "I don't know." He answered truthfully, "Christopher has a point, who knows what could be lurking in the shadows?" The captain smirked.

"You can't honestly believe this shit captain." Forest raised a brow, "You out of all of us are probably the most sensible."

"Who said that Slenderman wasn't sensible?" Wesker asked, turning his flawless face towards the male. "Have you seen what we have been fighting? How does a man with no face, wearing a suit, make no sense to you?"

Forest didn't respond, making the captain smirk in victory.

Chris smiled, Wesker never lost an argument, ever. It was damn near impossible for him, with his cocky attitude, and pure confidence, just oozing out of his being.

"The Slenderman could easily be another long-time B.O.W, you never know." Jill began, fixing her pony tail. "The Pure silence when it walks, pale skin, stalking his prey, always well dressed.."

"Like Wesker?" Rebecca cut in. This got her a dirty glare from her captain, but chuckles from all her team mates. "Oh relax, I was only kidding." She smiled.

"Hell, who knows? Maybe Captain Wesker is the Slenderman?"

More laughs.

"I can assure all of you, I have a face, plainly enough for all of you to see." Wesker sighed, slightly smirking himself.

"Only half that we know of." Jill commented, which made the blond cock a brow. "Pardon?" He asked, tilting his head slightly in confusion.

Jill pointed towards her eyes, in order to give him the hint. The sunglasses. Something that are never seen off of his face, ever. He even wore them in the dark, inside, and it was a wonder to the member's how he saw anything at all in his dim office. Rumors spread amongst the members, of what he was really hiding behind those glasses. Forest would say something gross and macabre, like his eye lids were stitched together, making it impossible for him to open them, he once offered that they were just empty sockets, though he never explained how the older male could see if his eyes were in such an order.

Jill and Rebecca had suggested something different, saying that they were such a deep color, that it hypnotized anyone who saw them, forcing them under his command. Or a really beautiful vivid color, that in order for people not to stare, he had to cover them, then there was the occasional rumor that they were a odd color, like purple, or red.

Then the ones that were started by a few other guys in the office, who just decided that he had some large black orbs, Alien eyes, or that his eyelids blinked from side to side, and not up and down. Then the most common few, where he was a Man version of Medusa, and anyone who looked into his true eyes were to turn into stone, or that simply his skin covered the area, like Slenderman.

Wesker caught on to what she was saying, but in no way reached up and removed his glasses, he wouldn't show them his eyes for a reason. The mostly anti-social male smirked at the members. "Just believe me when I say I have eyes."

Forest scoffed, and rolled his eyes, he thought this entire discussion was purely ridiculous.

Wesker slid his finger's absentmindedly through his blond slicked back hair.

"I say we should take a vote." Chris announced.

"On what? If Slenderman's real? If so I'm.."

"No, no no no no.. It has nothing to do with Slenderman." Chris glanced over at his captain who seemed seemingly bored. Before turning his gaze back to the other members, "Anyone in favor of Wesker removing his glasses say aye."

Jill jumped at the opportunity. "Aye!" She shouted fairly loudly, not caring that a few odd looks came her way before turning back to their conversations.

Wesker felt him jaw slightly slack, They can't honestly be serous!? "I Object!" Wesker tried to deny, but he remark went ignored as the members face's all lit up at the opportune moment to see his full face. Forest and Rebecca said it in unison, and they already knew that Chris wanted to sense he was the one to bring it up.

"Four against one," Chris grinned, "Take them off, it's only fair."

"Absolutely not!" He objected, Glaring at the members.

"Then I guess we're gonna have to rip them off Al." Jill said, standing up. Wesker was stunned stiff for a moment, as the rest of the people there pushed themselves up and made a grab for his face, he quickly reacted and made a run for it, heading for his office. Chris and Forest were at his heels in a moment, Chris jumped and was able to pull Wesker to the ground with a heavy '_thud_.' Knocking the wind out of their captain.

"Get _off _me!" Wesker demanded, trying desperately to get on his feet. Chris stood up, Grabbing the shorter blonds middle, lifting him off the ground. Forest grabbed Wesker's Right arm forcefully, while Rebecca grabbed his left. "If you don't release me this instant, I will _discharge you all!" _Chris rolled his eyes, "The top members in your team?" His voice had amusement behind it, "have fun replacing us." Wesker couldn't fight that.

Everyone in the room was watching now, stunned to silence, some murmuring amongst themselves. Jill made her way in front of the struggling blond. "_Don't you dare_!" He hissed at the female, his hair looking a mess as he struggled to get free the three holding him there against his will.

"Now , now." Jill smiled warmly. "We just want to see your eyes,"

"Why do.." He sighed in exasperation, "You people are going to pay _dearly_ for this!"

Yet, Jill didn't leave any room for arguments as she slipped off his glasses, seeing his staring her own dead in the face, gasping slightly from surprise, the tinted lenses slipped from her fingers and onto the floor. He lowered his head, blond strands covering his face.

Jill's hand's shot to her face, trying her best to contain the joy of just uncovering his eyes. They were a vivid Deep Green, her and Rebecca were right. Reaching downward, she grabbed his sunglasses, placing them back on his face. His head shot up in surprise. The other three members were dying to know what color they were, but Jill made them release him, much to their frustration and disappointment. Looking him in the face, like he was some older child with a terrible secret, she smiled knowingly, mouthing these few words that brought relief to the captain.

'Your secrets safe with me.'

**I know It sucks. Don't even bother telling me that it is, because I already know. I haven't slept in more than 24 hours, I've been Awake for far too long -.- not a wink last night, I was so engrossed in the new Re6 game, as well as my research on chemicals on how to create such and such, research and whatnot. I'm so tired, I've been downing coffee likes it's whisky, no joke. I can't sleep though, and I decided I needed a break from my research and needed just something to Free write as I tried to let my brain relax for a bit. This was only for fun, no reasoning to why it was created. :D None the less I hope you liked it.**

**P.S I know I need to post chapters for storys I promised to do yesterday but never got to… It will be done sometime this week, I assure you. Reviews are welcome, and again I apologize for shizzyily written content.**


End file.
